


Simple Pleasures

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil get to know each other better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Nippleplay

Clint woke up, and smiled. He was lying in Phil's arms, his head pillowed on Phil's chest, sated and happy. He could see the alarm clock on the bedside table, and it told him that it was almost 9pm and they'd been asleep for a couple of hours. 

"Hey," Phil said.

Clint raised his head to look at Phil, and said "Hey" back, and smiled.

"I should probably get you to pinch me, so I know this is real," said Clint, carding the fingers of one hand through the hair on Phil's chest.

"Well, if you're dreaming that we just had great sex, then we're sharing a hallucination."

"In case I fell asleep before I had a chance to say it, by the way, thank you. It was awesome."

"I think you told me it was fantastic right before you nodded off."

"Good. That too."

"Yes." Phil smiled and shifted so that he could run a hand through Clint's hair.

Clint propped himself up on an elbow and kissed Phil, slow and deep. Until he was interrupted by a loud rumble from his stomach.

Clint broke off, laughing. "Sorry about that."

"That's OK. I'm hungry too. We really should eat."

Clint pressed himself back down on Phil's chest. "Now that I've finally got you in bed with me, I don't want to have to get out. Not even for food."

"Well, you don't have to. Stay here, I'll be right back." And Phil, demonstrating once again his ability to slip out of Clint's grip, slid out of bed and padded naked into the other room. Clint lay back with his hands behind his head and admired the view. 

Phil was back very quickly, carrying the bag of take out they had picked up on their way home, but never even opened, and two bottles of beer.

"I know you don't mind it cold, so..."

"You're going to let me eat Chow Mein in your bed? I don't believe it! This is a whole new side of Phil Coulson!"

"Well, since I figure I'll need to change the sheets anyway..." Phil unpacked the bag, handing Clint a container and a pair of chopsticks. "Just be careful with the soy sauce. It stains."

"Yes, boss," said Clint with a mischievous grin before starting to stuff noodles into his mouth.

Phil had enough practice ignoring Clint's wisecracks, so he just opened his beer and dug into his own food. 

Between the previous day's battle and the debriefing that followed, and the energetic sex earlier that evening, they were both ravenous, and polished off their food with very little conversation. Once he'd slurped up the last few noodles and finished his beer, Clint leaned back against the headboard, patted his stomach and sighed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to need to let this digest for a bit before we start Round Two."

Phil put down his chopsticks and his empty food container, and looked at his lap.

"Um..." Phil hated how hesitant he sounded, but he knew he had to clear the air on this point right away, "I, uh... probably won't be able to go again until tomorrow morning. Sorry." Phil's ears turned a little pink and he kept his eyes down.

"Hey," said Clint, cupping the side of Phil's face with one hand and gently turning his head, "It's OK. Don't apologize for that. Not ever. You are sexy and incredibly hot and I've been lusting after you for months. We just had some pretty fantastic sex. I can totally wait until tomorrow morning." Clint leaned in and kissed him, then shifted closer and put both arms around him and snuggled them back down into the pillows.

For a while they just held each other close, enjoying the too-seldom luxury of time off and full bellies and a soft bed and a warm body to share it with.

"Speaking of surprises," Phil said, rubbing small circles on Clint's arm where it was draped over his stomach, "I never expected you to be such a cuddler."

Clint tensed.

"I... is that OK?"

"It's fine, Clint. It's fine. I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"I know a lot of guys don't," Clint said softly. 'Like every guy I've been with in the past couple of years,' he thought, but didn't say.

Phil could feel the tension in him, and pulled him closer, squeezing with both arms. He could only imagine how starved for physical closeness and affection Clint was, having had so little chance at it in his life. 

"Well I do. I like it a lot."

"Good. That's good, because..." 'I need it,' thought Clint, 'I need you to hold me and never, ever let go.' "I like it too," he said. Reassured, Clint relaxed, and dropped a kiss on Phil's chest before putting his head back down and snuggling in closer.

They dozed.

Phil woke a little while later, and looked down at the man in his arms. 'What did I do to deserve you?' he wondered, finally able to take in the full glory of Clint's naked body, stretched out against his. Phil didn't want to wake Clint up, but he couldn't help reaching out to stroke his hand along a smooth, warm hip. Clint murmured in his sleep and snuggled closer. Phil decided that meant he could continue, and let his hand roam gently across all the skin he could reach, sweeping his fingers from tight buttock up to muscular shoulder, and down again. Clint shifted again, and this time Phil could feel the accompanying twitch of Clint's dick against his thigh. Phil continued his caresses, letting his fingers trail closer to Clint's groin on the down stroke, and closer to his nipple on the way back up.

"It's OK," murmured Clint, obviously not nearly as asleep as he seemed. "You don't have to... It'll..."

"Do you think I'm going to pass up any opportunity to get my hands all over this gorgeous body of yours?" Phil whispered into his ear. "Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about sucking your dick?"

"Fuck, Phil." Clint had never imagined that Phil Coulson would be this uninhibited in bed. It was hot as hell. 

"Let me," Phil said, trailing his fingers back up over Clint's abs and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Hmmm. Yeah, OK. If you want." Clint shifted over onto his side, giving Phil more access to his groin.

Phil didn't take the bait, instead he swirled the tips of his fingers around Clint's left nipple, just barely brushing the warm skin.

Clint gasped.

"Like that?" Phil asked.

"Love it... 'm sensitive there," Clint said quietly.

"I can tell." Phil brushed his fingertips across the nipple and Clint moaned. This warranted closer study, decided Agent Phil Coulson, and he went to work, brushing, then circling, rubbing the pad of his thumb across, then gently scraping with a fingernail. The noises Clint made in response to Phil's ministrations were incredibly erotic.

"You're so responsive," Phil said quietly with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah," said Clint, "Well, you're driving me crazy."

But all Phil was doing was gently tweaking one nipple. He could do much more. Phil shifted out from under Clint and nudged him onto his back. Clint sank back with a sigh as his hard dick sprang free from where it had been trapped between Phil's thigh and the mattress.

Phil experimentally swiped the right nipple, which he now also had access to, with his tongue. Clint arched off the bed and moaned.

Grazing Clint's left nipple with his thumbnail, he circled the right with his tongue before giving it another full lick. Then he sucked it slowly into his mouth and worried it with the tip of his tongue. Clint moaned again and shifted under him, pressing his chest up for more contact with Phil's mouth and thrusting uselessly with his hips. 

Phil sucked harder and lightly pinched the nipple that was under his fingers. Clint thrashed under him. To have Clint responding to his touches like this was incredible, but a small part of Phil wondered what kind of sex he'd been having, that these simple touches were drawing so much pleasure out of him. 'Then again, maybe he's always like this. He's un-inhibited, he lives in the moment.' That was one of the things that had attracted Phil to Clint, his lack of inhibition, his happy-go-lucky attitude, his ability to live life to the fullest whenever he had the chance - all so different from Phil's own tendency to be contained and conservative. Phil was determined to give Clint everything he could, to wring every drop of pleasure out of the body under him. 

Without releasing the nipple that he was suckling, Phil moved and shifted so that he was on his hands and knees straddling Clint's torso. He put his hand back on Clint's chest and this time pinched the other nipple harder, then released it to gently stroke it with the pad of his thumb. Clint moaned again. Phil shifted across his chest and sucked the right nipple into his mouth. He rubbed his thumb across the sensitized left one at the same time, and Clint gasped and bucked. 

Phil lowered his hips so that his silky soft balls and dick were draped over Clint's hard cock. Clint thrust up into the warmth and friction, and moaned. Phil worked both nipples, one with lips and tongue, one with fingers, until Clint was moaning continuously and thrusting up rhythmically. With one last hard suck, Phil let the nipple slip out of his mouth and started to kiss his way down Clint's chest, shifting his knees down Clint's legs as he went.

"Move up." Phil said, giving Clint's ribcage a little shove to make it clear what he meant. Clint hiked himself up on his elbows, and leaned his back against the headboard.

"Perfect," said Phil, and his breath ghosted over Clint's dick, making it twitch. Phil settled himself on his knees between Clint's legs and reached up to Clint's chest with both hands. He licked a long wide stripe up the underside of Clint's cock, and at the same time rubbed the pads of both thumbs across Clint's nipples. 

"Fuck. Oh God, Phil. Fuck. Fuck."

Phil grinned and licked again, then took the head of Clint's cock into his mouth, circling it with his tongue while circling Clint's nipples with his thumbnails. Clint's head thrashed back and forth. His hips jerked. He moaned and gasped.

Phil worked the head of Clint's dick with his lips and tongue, now sucking, now swirling his tongue, now bobbing down to take more of the length into his mouth.  
As Clint began to thrust, Phil rubbed his nipples faster and harder with his thumbs, building Clint's need. 

"God. Phil. Phil. I'm gonna... Fuck... I'm gonna come."

Phil pinched both nipples hard and sucked. Clint's body spasmed and he came, shooting into Phil's mouth. Phil swallowed, keeping his lips tight around Clint's dick, but easing off the suction. He gentled his hands and let his fingers stroke down Clint's sides. He swallowed, then relaxed his jaw and let his mouth fall open.

"God. Fuck, Phil that was incredible."

Phil swallowed, looked up and smiled.

"Good."

"Come here." Clint reached for Phil and pulled him up, wrapping strong arms around him and holding him tight.

"Thank you, that was amazing."

"I'm glad."

Clint raised a hand and stroked the side of Phil's face. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked. "How come you want me?"

"I was wondering the same thing, earlier, when I woke up with you in my arms."

"Well, I guess that means we should just enjoy it, huh?"

"Yes, I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
